


HP/RE challenge

by diabolicArbitor



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolicArbitor/pseuds/diabolicArbitor
Summary: Couldn't figure out how to post to the challenges with my pos tablet, so posting it here





	HP/RE challenge

**Setting:** **Resident Evil(after Code: Veronica storyline), Harry Potter, aged 5-10 into his school years.**

 

**Pairings: no M/M or slash**

 

**Requirements: Grey/dark Harry(remember Dark doesn't mean evil.)**

 

**Squib RE character (preferably an older character like Chris, Jill,Wesker,or Barry, but can be younger as well, remember this character will be a squib from the Potter line.**

 

**At least 3 confrontations with story antagonist.**

  
**Premise:** **Squib cousin (insert RE character here) finds out that James is dead, his son left with the abusive Dursleys and comes to take Harry in. Depending on which character is chosen, Harry may bond with the T-virus, just remember, in the original game, T-virus stood for TrNA repair virus** virus


End file.
